Userverse/Shorts/Revenge of the Anodite
Revenge of the Anodite Squads A, B, and C were in a museum. They were sharing their adventures. ET had already told Squad A's, and Bink had already told Squad B's. Now, Weirdo was wrapping up Squad C's story. '...and by then he didn't have to use the bathroom.' he concluded. 'Great stories, everyone, but I'm bored. How about we go on a scavenger hunt? We can learn more about this universe that way.' 'Yay! Yay! A scavenger hunt!' everyone cheered. 'Alright, then.'ET declared. 'We can see how many facts we can find out about Ben's Team, the Plumbers, Ben's Allies, Villians, DNA Samples, and other Aliens.' 'Sounds good to me.' said Bink. 'Okay, I guess.' said Wai. 'Yay!' everyone cheered. 'Let's go!' said Lath, a new member of Squad A. So off they went. ET was soon walking around with Lath and Solo. Solo was writing down the facts that they discovered. 'Okay, let's start with Ben's Team first.' ET said. 'Okay.' said Lath. They walked up to 4 statues of Ben Tennyson and read the plaques on each one. 'Did you know that Ben Tennyson was born in December, along with Gwen?' ET read. 'Did you know that Ben's future will be fantastic?' Lath read. 'Did you know that Ben used to have a teddy bear named Furry Freddy?' Solo read. 'Did you know that-' ET was captured mid-sentence. 'ET? ET!?!?' Lath and Solo called. Suddenly, Lath was captured, too. 'Hey? What the-' Whoosh. There goes Solo. He has disappeared with the help of some ghostly, energy hands. Meanwhile, Brian and Ancy were looking for facts also. 'I bet that Lath, ET and Solo started looking for stuff about Ben's team.' said Ancy, who was writing down their facts. 'So, we'll ''look for Plumber info!' said Brian. They walked up to a sign. 'Did you know that the Plumbers were revealed to Earth when it was a Level 3 planet?' Brian read. 'Did you know that not all Plumbers are fighters?' read Ancy. 'Did you know that-' Suddenly, Ancy vanished into the distance. 'Ancy? ANCY!?!' Brian shouted. Suddenly, he was captured, too. Dan, Omi and Tyran were also looking around for facts. Tyran was writing things down. They were looking for information about Ben's allies. 'Did you know that Eunice can time out?' Dan read from a plague. Omi read from another plague, 'Did you know that-' Suddenly, Omi disappeared, into the shadows. Tyran disappeared soon after. Dan called for them, but soon, he was captured, too. The same thing kept happening to groups of 2 or 3 from Squads B and C. Then, an Anodite started laughing. Squads A-C woke up from unconciesness. ET glared at the strangely colored Anodite before them. 'Who are you!?' Lath shouted. A figure emerges, one with perculiar features, as the Anodite skin falls. 'Don't you recognise me... Ben?' 'Charmcaster...' Blaze murmured. 'Yes, Ben. It is I, Charmcaster.' the figure said. 'What makes you think that we are ''all ''Ben Tennyson!? Ben Tennyson is ''dead!' ET shouted. 'Liar!' Charmcaster shouted in reply. 'Why are you here?!' Snuggie and Brian asked in unison. 'Because... Just because...' Charmcaster replied, twirling a strand of her black hair. 'Would you like me to explain?' 'Frightfully so!' shouted Lath with sarcasm. Charmcaster sighed. 'Very well, then, I guess. Now, listen carefully, Benjiman,' Charmcaster said as she waved her arm in a welcoming gesture to all the 'Bens'. 'Nine years ago, Levin broke up with Gwendolyn, and he became my ''boyfriend after a year. Another year''later, I drained Gwendolyn's power, stole my spellbook back, and Gwendolyn... ''Met a much more''gruesome ''fate, courtesy of '''moi... Hope said with a smirk. Solo gasped. 'You killed ''her!' he said in shock. 'Yes, I did make her fate some more a-miserable.' Charmcaster said. 'After Little Levin found out I killed his ''ex-girlfriend, he just absorbed me and flew off to Osmos. Without a purpose anymore, I flew off to Anodyne to become a full-fledged Anodite. After about a year of training, I flew back to Earth and terrorized the folks. After Benjiman died, I was immediatly ''purposeless. Now that I've found ''you, ''however, I can take the Omnitrix and ressurrect my father!' 'THAT'S what this is about!?' Ancy exclaimed. 'Sh! The lady's had a hard life.' Weirdo said. 'Anyway...' said Charmcaster. She suddenly reached for Weirdo's Plumber's badge! When it came off, she gasped. 'You're not Ben!' she exclaimed. '''No, ''we're not.' Wai said. 'Well... I'm sorry for the confusion. I guess I can let you free.' Charm said. She undid each set of chains, and soon, Squads A, B, and C were free. 'Thanks, Charm. I'm sorry about your father.' Lath said. 'Yeah, we're sorry...' said Weirdo. 'It's okay.' said Charmcaster, who was crying. 'I'll be fine.' 'Okay, then, and again, we're sorry...' said ET. Then, the Squads left, leaving Charmcaster to cry... ''End of Short Special #1! An ou ead his?? 12:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (Short made by Levin RATH) Category:Userverse Category:ET Category:Userverse Shorts